1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing access to an electronic system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for managing access to an electronic system through a touchscreen device.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of processes have been utilized to manage user access to an electronic system such as a computer or application such as an email or a web account. This often involves requiring a user to provide a user identifier and a password to authenticate that user. The electronic system then determines whether the user ID is in a database of user IDs and then determines whether the password provided by the user matches the password stored with the user ID in the database. Sometimes the user is also required to read a number periodically generated by a hardware or software token and then type that number in the electronic system for comparison to what the electronic system expected from an internally generated number using a parallel token. Other types of authentication systems are utilized in many different applications.